


Goro Akechi Drabble

by HeartlessRockstarXIII



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessRockstarXIII/pseuds/HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: This is a drabble based on a prompt I found on Tumblr. I saw it and thought of Goro immediately. I've left the point of view up to the reader.





	Goro Akechi Drabble

Gorgeous, utterly and completely gorgeous. Those are the words I would use to describe him. With his caramel-colored hair, crimson eyes, and slender physique, he was the embodiment of perfection. Those tender, pink lips. I can only imagine how soft and sweet it would be to place my lips upon his.

**"It's unfair, for someone so evil to look so much like sunlight."**

But beneath that beauty lies a monster. Something vile, so wrapped up in revenge that it makes those crimson eyes resemble dark pools of blood. His locks appear straw-like, and his slender figure is no longer graceful. He's hunched over, gasping for air, and bloody, beaten, and briused beyond recognition. Those lips I once longed to kiss are now twisted into a deranged slasher's smile.

It's unfair, for one who used to be my sunlight, to look so evil. 

**Author's Note:**

> The words in bold are a prompt I found on Tumblr. the blog is called oopsprompts. I saw this there and immediately thought of Goro. I'll leave it up to you to determine who's point of view this is told from...


End file.
